Crocodile
Crocodile 'is a recurring villain from the Japanese manga series, ''One Piece. He fought Gaara in an ephisode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * '''Crocodile vs. Esdeath (Completed) * Gaara VS Crocodile (Completed) * Sandman vs Crocodile * Terra vs. Crocodile (Abandoned) * Crocodile vs. Toph Beifong (Completed) Battles Royale * Akatsuki vs Shichibukai vs Espada Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Captain Hook (Disney) * Cinder Fall (RWBY) * Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail) History Like Monkey D. Luffy, Crocodile had dreams of becoming King of the Pirates. But his time in the New World, though he grew in power and experience, caused Crocodile to lose sight of his dreams while becoming distrustful of others as he became a member of the World Government's Seven Warlords of the Sea. But it was only after his defeat by Whitebeard that Crocodile abandoned his dream in favor to acquire the ancient weapon called Pluton by finding a Poneglyph detailing its whereabouts. Crocodile's search takes him to the country of Alabasta, portraying himself as a hero while secretly creating a crime syndicate called Baroque Works under the alias of "Mr. Zero". His organization's membership includes Nico Robin and some of the world's best bounty hunters. However, via Nefertari Vivi, the Staw Hat pirates foiled Crocodile's scheme as he was stripped of his rank and imprisoned. Some time later, he escaped prison along with many other inmates in a breakout orchestrated by Monkey D. Luffy. After participating in the summit war, fighting on no side but his own, he remains at large two years later. Death Battle Info Physical Abilities # Possesses incredible stamina, durability, pain tolerance, speed, resilience, and endurance. # His durability shows in his third battle with Luffy, and took a direct strike from Diamond-form Jozu with just one single burst blood vessel. # Has great physical strength, carried off the dead bodies of an entire pirate crew after dehydrating them. Then again, a dehydrated body weighs significantly less. # He is also resilient enough to withstand level 3 (Heat could roast birds alive), 4 (several times hotter than 3), and 5(sub-zero temperatures). Devil Fruit - Suna Suna no Mi (Sand Sand fruit) * Logia type fruits bestow intangibility and (limited) regeneration. * Crocodile can become, generate, and manipulate sand * Much stronger in a desert area. * Can create huge sandstorms, bladed weapons from sand, and he can sense anything moving through sand, Crocodile most notably uses it for his Desert Girasole move, which creates quicksand. * One of his more powerful attacks completely drains the water from an enemy's body, resulting in an instant kill in many but not all cases. He also used it against Luffy in their first fight, but luckily it only hit his arm. * He can counteract his own main weakness; water, by absorbing it. * Can dehydrate anything, which can cause even non living things like rock and the ground itself to crumble to a desert. Metal and ferrous substances are immune to this effect. Hook * Crocodile's Hook is strong enough to withstand a hit from Mihawk's Kokutou Yoru black blade. * The golden part of the hook is a cover, taking it off reveals a hook with holes through which a toxin housed in the base can leak out. * The toxin is incredibly potent, and is powerful enough that it can melt solid rock. * Should you manage to break the hook, he can eject the broken piece and pop a toxin-dosed dagger out as a backup weapon. Notable Techniques (Many of them are included in this video) * Desert Spada - Crocodile forms his right hand into a loose blade of fast moving sand, then stabs it into the ground. The sand extends along the ground much like a torpedo, and splits anything in its path, including the ground through immensely powerful erosion. It has been stated to be able to slice a man in half. When it was used at King Cobra's palace, the attack produced "a static surge" that ran with the attack, which nearly hit Luffy. * Desert la Spada - Alternate version of Desert Spada, forms several solid blades from sand with fan shaped edges, instead of just one large sandy blade. * Desert Grande Espada - An upgrade to Desert Spada, in contrast to Desert Spada's long underground trail of sand that rips up everything in it's path, this move slices the enemy with a sand blade that erupts from the ground with immense speed, as Akainu wasn't even able to dodge it. This technique does not travel through the ground, but comes from a specific point of it. * Desert Girasole - Similar to how Desert Spada is pulled off at first, but he instead forms a gigantic pit of quicksand, and anything caught in the pit will be sucked in and buried, alive or dead. * Barjan - Crocodile swings his right arm forward while leaving a crescent shaped trail of sand behind it. Anything hit by the trail is instantaneously dehydrated of all moisture. * Sables - Crocodile creates a tornado of sand, and if it is large enough, Crocodile can't stop it. It also apparently can suck the water out of living things and can crack steel. It was also used very often in the Marineford war, sending people flying. * Sables Pesado: Crocodile gathers a swirling mass of extremely dense sand in his right hand, then hurls it at the opponent, causing a huge shockwave upon impact. * Ground Secco - Crocodile places his right hand on the ground to dry out a huge area around him, turning it into a desert. It also creates cracks in the ground, which can cause people to fall to their death. * Ground Death - Ground Secco, but amplified. Dries up everything and anything on it, turning it into sand. * Desert Encierro - Crocodile grabs someone with his right hand, then begins to dehydrate their body. This technique nearly killed Luffy in their second fight. Feats *First antagonist to hand Luffy a clear defeat, twice. *Endured baptism in boiling water without flinching *Survived the Summit War *Intercepted Dracule Mihawk during Marineford War. Mihawk was fast enough to keep Gear Two Luffy on the run. *Seemed to be able to fight Doflamingo as an equal. *Bisected Akainu *Mastered his fruit, and can turn into sand reflexively if attacked. This shows when Doflamingo decapitated him while he was distracted. *Rescued Ace at a very fast speed, before anyone could react to his prescence Flaws *Cannot solidify if wet; fists soaked in water or blood can do damage to him. *Cannot swim *Vulnerable to sea prism stone *Careless with opponents, and leaves them to suffer instead of killing them outright Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Male Category:One Piece Characters Category:Pirates Category:Poison Users Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Villains